1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention is directed to a heat sink assembly, and more particularly, to a compact heat sink assembly for preventing the heating of two distinct heat sources that are located in close proximity to one another within a device enclosure.
2. Description of Related Art
A heat sink is an environment or object that absorbs and dissipates heat from another object using thermal contact (either direct or radiant). Heat sinks are used in a wide range of applications, wherever efficient heat dissipation is required. Major examples include refrigeration, heat engines, cooling electronic devices and lasers.
Heat sinks function by efficiently transferring thermal energy (“heat”) from an object at a relatively high temperature to a second object at a lower temperature with a much greater heat capacity. This rapid transfer of thermal energy quickly brings the first object into thermal equilibrium with the second, lowering the temperature of the first object, and thereby fulfilling the heat sink's role as a cooling device. Efficient function of a heat sink relies on the rapid transfer of thermal energy from the first object to the heat sink, and the heat sink to the second object.
The most common design of a heat sink is a metal device with many fins, as disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. No. 7,447,020 to Xia et al. The high thermal conductivity of the metal combined with its large surface area due to the fins result in the rapid transfer of thermal energy to the surrounding cooler air. This cools the heat sink and whatever it is in direct thermal contact with. A fan-based forced air system may improve the transfer of thermal energy from the heat sink to the surrounding air by moving cooler air between the fins, as disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. No. 7,333,332 to Wang.
Heat sinks are typically made from a good thermal conductor such as copper or aluminum alloy. Copper is significantly heavier and more expensive than aluminum but is also roughly twice as efficient as a thermal conductor. Aluminum has the significant advantage that it can be easily formed by extrusion, thus making complex cross-sections possible. The heat sink contact surface (i.e., the base) must be flat and smooth to ensure the best thermal contact with the object needing cooling. Further, a clamping mechanism, screws, or thermal adhesive typically holds the heat sink tightly onto the component to maximize thermal conductivity.